


Storytime - Sanders Sides One Shots

by IcedCabbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCabbage/pseuds/IcedCabbage
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides one-shots I have written. Send in prompts!Ships so far:Prinxiety, Logicality





	1. A Boost of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan creates a potion to boost the consumer's confidence and decides to use Virgil as a test subject.  
> Prinxiety, platonic Analogical.

Logan stood up, picking up his plate and bringing it over to the sink.  
“That was a lovely dinner Patton. Thank you.” Patton smiled at him. “Oh, and Virgil? I’m afraid I need your assistance with something in my room.”  
“Okay…” Virgil curiously followed Logan into his room. Logan sat at his desk chair.  
“Take a seat.” Logan gestured to a spiny chair in front of him. Virgil hesitantly did as he was told. “I know you’re probably unsure as to what’s going on here.”  
“That’s an understatement.”  
“I have made a potion which I would like to test. Seen as I need to be watching to take notes, I cannot test it on myself. So, my point is, could you try this potion for me?” Virgil was dumbfounded.  
“Are you insane?! You expect me to drink an unknown substance, and you don’t even know what will happen?”  
“Well, I have my theories. If the quantity of each ingredient is right, this should work out to my satisfaction. It should only last about an hour or two before it wears off, so it won’t last forever.” Virgil stared at him, unsure if he was being serious or taking the piss. Then he realised this was Logan. Of course, he’s being serious.  
“Why can’t Roman or Patton take it?”  
“I figure the potion will prove to be most effective on someone like you, so my results will be more clear.”  
“Someone like me?” Virgil repeated, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Look, will you take it or not? I have things to do today and I don’t have time for this useless bickering.” Virgil sighed, silently contemplating his answer.  
“You’re sure it’s safe?”  
“Positive.” Logan nodded once. Virgil paused.  
“Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me, big time.”  
“Agreed.” Logan handed him a strange, blue liquid in a shot glass. Virgil swirled it around, and slowly lifted it to his lips. “Wait!” Virgil looked up. “I need to turn on the camera.” Virgil’s eyes widened.  
“You’re recording this?”  
“It will be easier to take notes this way in case I miss anything.” Virgil sighed once more, unhappy what the logical side was making him do.  
“I’m going to kill you one day.” He mumbled to himself, before downing the liquid in one gulp. He recoiled at the taste. Logan waited a moment.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Literally the same.” Logan looked a little disappointed by this and wrote something down in his notebook.  
“Hmm… Maybe I didn’t add enough-” Logan looked up to see Virgil jerking slightly. “V-Virgil?” Virgil suddenly sat up straight, different from the slouched position he was sat in prior. A broad smile snaked onto his lips. Logan had never seen the anxious side smile like this before. “Virgil… Are you feeling alright?”  
“I feel perfect.” Virgil giggled. Logan was so glad he had this all recorded.  
“What are you thinking about?” Virgil sighed longingly.  
“Roman.” Logan almost choked as he quickly scribbled words down in his notes. He had never seen anything like this.  
“What about Roman are you thinking about?” Virgil smiled sweetly at his thoughts.  
“The way his hair flows perfectly without him having to touch it. Or how his eyes glimmer in the sunlight. And his stupid perfect grin that makes me swoon.” Virgil sighed, “Why does he have to be so perfect?” Logan chuckled to himself as he wrote this down.  
“Well, it seems to me your anxiety has been abolished. I believe I have everything I need here, thank you for your co-operation, Virgil.” Logan closed his notebook and got up to turn the camera off.  
“Anytime. We should do this again sometime. It’s been a blast!” Virgil beamed. Logan still wasn’t used to this ‘confident Virgil.’ It would wear off soon, he knew, but he enjoyed it while it lasted. 

Virgil walked into the common room to see Roman watching Sleeping Beauty.  
“Hey, Princey.” There was a smirk on his lips. Roman was surprised to see Virgil grinning. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Hi, Virgil… Is there anything I can help you with?” Roman paused the TV as Virgil moved towards him, his smirk getting impossibly wider.  
“Yes.” Virgil sat down next to Roman, their knees touching. Roman looked down and saw Virgil place a hand on his thigh. His eyes widened. “I have been meaning to tell you: I love you. I have for a while now.” Roman stared at Virgil. Had he really just said that? Virgil was always so shy and kept to himself, and suddenly he was acting bold and confident.  
“Virgil… Are you alright?” Vigil tilted his head, confused, then smiled again.  
“I am now I’m with you.” Virgil moved in a little closer, bringing his arm up to Roman’s face and stroking it softly, giving him chills. They stared into each other’s eyes. Roman was still completely shocked. Truth be told, Roman had a crush on Virgil too. He always had, he was just too afraid to admit it. His breathing picked up a little as he stared into the usually anxious boy’s eyes. Roman couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Virgil kissed back almost immediately. It was heated, Virgil becoming dominant. They pulled away, gasping for breath, before pressing their lips together again. They never wanted this feeling to end, but alas, they did need air to breathe. They were both breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes once again.  
“Wanna finish my movie with me?” Virgil instantly hugged him, leaning his head against his chest. They sat like this together until they both fell asleep.

The next morning

Roman woke up, confused at where he was for a moment. He looked down to see Virgil curled up against his chest. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened previously. He smirked and ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Roman could see him smiling. It was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He heard Virgil take a deep breath in as he woke up. He lay there for a second, then shot up, realising he was lying on Roman. He blushed a furious red, which made Roman smirk even more. He stood up.  
“I-I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was doing there.” Logan walked into the room.  
“Ah, Virgil, you’re awake. I came through earlier to speak to you but you were asleep on Roman, so I decided to give you some peace.” Virgil’s face grew even brighter. “Tell me, Roman. Was Virgil acting strangely last night.” Roman chuckled.  
“Extraordinarily.” Virgil looked back at Roman, realising he couldn’t actually remember anything about last night, or why he was sleeping on Roman in the first place.  
“Would you be so kind as to give me details?”  
“Well, um, he was just… Very forward, to say the least. Hang on, how do you know about it?” Logan pushed up his glasses.  
“Ah, you see, I made a potion for… well, it’s unnecessary for me to tell you why, but it was meant to stimulate confidence. It seems to have worked to my contentment. Vigil, do you remember any of the events that occurred last night?”  
“N-No…” Roman looked a little hurt. Logan saw this.  
“Don’t worry, anything that happened he wanted to happen. The potion didn’t affect his thoughts, it just merely accelerated his confidence. I imagine he was quite outgoing last night?”  
“You have no idea.” Roman laughed, recalling what happened.  
“What did I do?” Virgil looked a little worried.  
“Logan, could you excuse us? I need to talk to Virgil privately.” Virgil looked even more worried than before. Logan smiled as he walked back out of the room. The moment he was gone, Virgil stared at Roman, searching for answers.  
“You might want to sit down.” Virgil did so. “I was just watching a movie when you walked in. You were acting very differently. You sat down next to me, like this, and…” Roman got lost in Virgil’s eyes again. “It might be better if I show you.” Roman slowly moved towards Virgil, pressing their lips together. Virgil’s eyes widened, before slowly drifting closed as he kissed back. This kiss was unlike the one they had the night prior. It was soft and gentle as if they might hurt each other. They pulled away, and sat in silence, staring at each other. Virgil was the first to speak.  
“I love you, Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As of now, I don't have a set date for posting these, but I will try and do at least once a week.


	2. Freaky Feelings (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traits switch bodies for the day and find out what it's like to be each other.  
> Prinxiety, Logicality

-☁-

I wake up feeling… Energetic. Like I actually  _want_  to get out of bed. I stretch and slowly open my eyes. I lie like that for just a second, before shooting up right. I am in Roman’s bed. I am in Roman’s pajamas. I am in Roman’s room. I get out of bed, watching as two red socks plant themselves on the white rug. What the hell is going on? And where’s Roman? Why am I in his room alone? I don’t remember ever coming in here last night.

I move over to the opposite side of the room, to a full body mirror. I don’t have sleep bags under my eyes, or paler skin, or my fringe that covered my eyes. I’m  _Roman._ A million thoughts are running through my head.

_Why is this happening?_

_Is this why I feel like I’m in a good mood?_

_If I’m in Roman’s body, does that mean he’s in mine?_

I run my hands through my soft, perfect hair, my eyes not leaving the mirror. This is completely insane. I hear a shriek coming from elsewhere.

_I guess I’m not the only one that’s switched._

-♛-

I roll over, hugging something small and fluffy. No matter how hard I try, I simply do not want to wake up. I want to sleep forever and ever and ever.  _What’s the point in waking up anyway?_ I groan, and force myself to sit up, eyes still closed. I raise my arms in the air and stretch, the fluffy thing still in my hand. I let my arms fall onto my crossed legs, and sit there for a moment, concentrating on my breathing and preparing to actually get out of bed. I open my eyes, and I’m shocked to reveal I’m in Virgil’s room. I look down at my hands. Sat between them was a small, blue elephant. I lift the stuffed animal up to my face and hug it. Doing so made me feel… Safe. A strange familiarity. I look at the label attached to it. ‘Elliott the Elephant’ was printed on one side. On the other side was ‘VIRGIL’ hand written in bold, capital letters. I smiled to myself. “Elliott.”

I get out of bed, not lifting my feet of the ground as I shuffle over to his drawers. It would be an opportunity missed if I didn’t snoop just a little. I put down Elliot and pick up one object after another. A book of 50 Grimm Fairytales, eyeshadow and foundation, a couple of pens… I glance up at his mirror, before doing a double take. There are dark circles around my eyes. My hair is messy and unkempt. I now notice I’m wearing a black, long sleeved top with a purple pocket on one side, made of what seemed to be the same material as Virgil’s famous hoodie, and long, baggy, plain black bottoms. I look like Virgil. I shriek.  _Oh my goodness. I’m Virgil._

-♥-

I’m awoken by a strange buzzing sound, unlike my usual alarm. I have the sudden urge to immediately wake up and get ready for the day. I sigh, and open my eyes. There’s something not quite right. I’m in Logan’s room? Why? I get up and walk around my- Logan’s room. As much as I would like to snoop around, I want to respect his privacy. I need to get dressed before I can get breakfast, so I should do that now. I need to eat within an hour of waking up to improve my cognition and mood for the day.

I open Logan’s wardrobe. Inside is 5 black polos, and an abundance of ties, one for every occasion. On the door is a mirror. I look at it, seeing myself, but… something’s different. Am I… Logan? My eyes widen. What on Earth is going on…? I continue to stare until I realise I am wasting time, and pick out Logan’s usual shirt and tie, and walk out of his room to get breakfast.

- **?** -

I hear an alarm going off. It’s not mine. It sounds strangely familiar. Oh, it’s the song Patton always sings; the campfire one. Without opening my eyes, I subconsciously move my hand over and hit the snooze button, then roll over. I lie like that for a minute when I realise: I never hit the snooze button. My eyes jolt open. I fumble around my bedside desk for my glasses and put them on. I’m in Patton’s room; in Patton’s bed. I feel tired, but also something else. It’s not quite…  _sad_ , it’s just… I don’t know. I’m bad with emotions. I’ll enquire Patton about it later. With great difficulty, I force myself out of Patton’s bed. I’m in a cat onesie. Patton’s cat onesie. I turn to look at myself in the mirror. What I see staring back isn’t me. It’s _Patton._ Am I in Patton’s body? What is going on? And why do I feel so… Down? I don’t bother to get dressed as I stand in front of the door and place my hand on the door knob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is a 3 part story, so I'll have the rest out soon!
> 
> Please send me prompts! I really need to add diversity and do other ships, because so far it's just the two.


	3. Freaky Feelings (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets a glimpse what Virgil sometimes goes through.  
> Prinxiety

****Warning: Panic attack, reference to self-harm, slight self-depreciation, mild cursing** **

-♛-

I rush into my room. I see… myself. I’m staring in my mirror, one of the legs to my pajama bottoms pulled up as high as it will go. My fingers are running along my thigh.

“What the…?” ‘Roman’ jumps up.

“Shit!” He quickly pulls his trouser leg back down.

“Are you… Virgil?”

“Roman? Have we… switched bodies?”

“Looks like it. Say… What were you just doing?”

“What? Nothing!” He looks around, anywhere but at me. I grin at him, one eyebrow raised. “Ugh, no, it’s not like that. It doesn’t matter.”

“Sure… Should we go see Logan? He might know what’s happened and how to fix it.”

“Okay.” We walk out and go towards the kitchen. Patton and Logan are both there. “Logan! Could we talk to you about something?” Patton looks up.

“What can I help with?”

“Sorry Patton, we need Logan for this.”

“But I am Logan.” What? I am as confused as ever?

“Did you two switch too?” ‘Roman’ says quietly. We all stand in silence. ‘Logan’ looks up finally.

“We’re all switched? I thought it was just me. Thinking about it now, that wouldn’t have really made much sense, huh?” It was so strange, yet funny to see ‘Logan’ all bouncy and not a total nerd.

“No, you’re right.” ‘Patton’ agrees. He pushes his glasses up his nose. “This is just a theory, but… Have you all been feeling differently this morning?” ‘Roman’ chuckles a little.

“Absolutely. I feel so energetic and confident. It’s nice.”

“I’m like that too, but I’m the opposite. It was a struggle to get out of bed this morning.” I remember what I was cuddling. “Thank god I had Elliott there,” I say with a smirk. ‘Roman’ goes bright red. Is that what it looks like when I blush. Suddenly, I’m feeling all jittery, and my heart’s beating faster. What’s going on.  _Don’t stare. If you stare he will think you’re weird and never talk to you again._  I stop staring.

‘Patton’ makes a ‘hmm’ noise. “I think I may be correct then. I believe we are mentally ourselves, but physically and emotionally someone else. We think and feel like the other would. That’s why you have been feeling so confident… Virgil. Roman usually feels like that, so that’s how you are feeling right now.” Things start to make sense now. Is that why I have been feeling so… Empty? Is this how Virgil always feels? Like he doesn’t have the will to do anything? Is that why I have been hearing demanding and self deprecating thoughts? Is this what always goes through his head? If so, why doesn’t he talk to anyone about it? I have so many questions, but now isn’t the time to ask them.

“I think Thomas might be able to switch us back, but he is busy with dress rehearsal all day. We can talk to him when he gets back, but until then I think we should just go about our day.”

“Okay! I’m going to go back to Logan’s – I mean –  _my_ room.” ‘Logan’ giggles. It is the strangest sight I have ever seen. He skips out of the kitchen. It’s absolutely hilarious.

“I actually need to talk to Patton about something. I trust you will both be okay?” We nod. “Good. I’ll let you know when I’m going to talk to Thomas.” And with that, ‘Patton’ left the room.

“I’m in the mood to watch a Disney film… Want to come with?” ‘Roman’ asks. That sounds quite fun actually.  _No. No. No. Say no._

_“_ No.”  _Great, now he hates you. Why wouldn’t he? You’re so incompetent and worthless. No one likes you, why should he be any different? He probably only invited you because he pities you. “Woah.”_  Is this really how Virgil thinks all the time?‘Roman’ looks at me confused.

“Woah what?”

“N-Nothing.”

“Okay… Well, I’m going to go now. The offer’s still on the table if you want to watch a movie with me. I’ll be in the common room.”

“Okay.” Is all I can say. He hesitates for just a second, before turning around and heading out towards the common room. I stay frozen. Why does Virgil think like that? Does he think I don’t like him? Or respect him? Or think he’s worthy? I hope not, because it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

I walk back to Virgil’s room, and collapse on the bed. I’m really not in the mood to do anything. So many questions were spiraling in my mind.

_Why does Virgil hate himself so much?_

_Why does he think people don’t value him?_

_Why do I feel so funny when I look at myself?_

_What was he doing when I walked in on him this morning?_

_Is there something wrong with my leg?_

Hold on… I think I might know what he was doing, but I hope to God I’m not right. I sit up, and slowly pull up my trouser leg. I gasp at the sight. Pink and white scars cover my thigh. Self harm scars. I can feel tears pricking at my eyes. I gently trace my finger over them. As I do so, I get deeper and deeper into sadness. How could he do this to himself? I’m sobbing now, gasping for breath. My breathing isn’t steady. My vision is going blurry. I curl up on myself, as tightly as I can, and cry. Am I having a panic attack? Is this how Virgil feels when he has one? The more I think about it, the worse my state becomes. I can hardly breathe. I tug at my sweaty hair, willing the pain to end. Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands on me. I lash out, not wanting them to touch me, but it’s no use. I’m pulled into a tight hug. A hand is being dragged through my hair. It’s soothing. I can feel myself starting to calm down. Someone is rocking me back and forth, whispering encouraging words into my ear. Soon, I can breath again. I notice I’m hugging whomever is holding me tightly, and loosen up. I look to see ‘Roman’ holding me. This time, only one question is in my mind.

“Why?” He looks confused at first, but then sees my trousers scrunched all the way up, revealing scars. His eyes widen and he sighs, his eyebrows arched up to look sad.

“It’s not important, Ro.”

“It is to me Virgil! I don’t want you to ever do it again, do you understand? If anything –  _anything –_ is troubling you, you come to me, okay?” He smiles a little, then nods.

“I promise.” I pull him into a hug, and burry my face in his chest. “I’ve been meaning to tell you… Well, you know Logan’s theory about emotionally feeling like the other person?” I nod, my head still in his chest, “Well, I feel more energetic and confident, yes, but when I’m around you I feel… For lack of a cliché phrase: butterflies in my tummy. Is that how you always feel around me?” I look up at him and nod.

“You feel the same way too, don’t you?” He nods too. I hug him again. “I love you, Virgil.”

“I love you too, Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first angst, so tell me what you thought!
> 
> I've never experienced a panic attack or self-harmed before. The way I described these things are the way I have seen been described in other fanfictions. I'm sorry if this offended anyone.


	4. Freaky Feelings (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks to Patton about something that been on his mind.  
> Logicality

****- ** **?**** -

I hesitate, before knocking on my bedroom door.

“Come in!” I hear from inside. I open the door. “Gosh! It’s so funny seeing myself! Do you need anything, Logan?” I step in. I haven’t got a plan or anything. Since I have been in Patton’s body, I have felt so much more. All of my emotions are heightened. Including one in particular. I clear my throat.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Go ahead. You can talk to me about anything.” Logan smiled a little.

“Well, it’s about how we can emotionally feel how the other feels.” ‘Logan’s’ smile faltered a little.

“Oh yes?” I move to sit on my bed, ‘Logan’ sitting next to me. I really should have planned before diving head first into this.

“Patton, I don’t usually… feel. Since being in your body, I have felt so emotional about every little thing. I imagine this is how you feel. It feels… amazing to feel, but there’s something else.” ‘Logan’ sits in silence. “I feel… sad. Like I just want to crawl into my bed and stay there. Do you always feel like this?” He sighs, and nods, avoiding eye contact and looking at the floor. I take his hand and he looks up at me. “Then why do you try to hide it? Why do you feel like you always have to smile?” There’s a pause, before he speaks finally.

“I guess… I need to put others before myself. I don’t want people worrying about me all the time. My problems aren’t as important as anyone else's’, but it’s fine. I can get through it myself.”

“But Patton, you’re wrong. You shouldn’t keep your emotions bottled up like this. Your feelings are just as important as anyone else's’. I know I’m not good at this kind of thing, but if you ever feel like this I want you to come and talk to me. I don’t want you to feel like this all the time.”

“It’s not all the time. Sometimes I really am happy, like when I see you guys. But sometimes, everything gets too overwhelming and I just don’t want to bother anyone.” He looks back at the floor. “I’m sorry for making you concerned.”

“Don’t ever apologise for something like that. As long as you are happy, that’s all that matters to me.” I move my hand up to his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. He looks at me, then brings me into a tight hug, burying his face in my neck.

“Thank you.” He whispers. We sit like that for a minute, before I pull away. I speak in a calm voice, so not to startle him.

“Hey, Thomas is back. Should we go see what he can do about this.” He nods. I take his hand and we sink down into Thomas’ room.

“Logan! Patton!” Thomas greats, “Why are you two here?”

“Well Thomas, I think you know as well as we do, but we have switched bodies. Virgil and Roman too. I think it would be a good idea to switch us back effective immediately.” I say. Thomas smirks a little.

“Okay, okay.” He waves his hand up, and there appears ‘Virgil’ in ‘Roman’s’ arms on the floor. ‘Roman’ looks up, then blushes. He nudges ‘Virgil’ and he loosens his grip around ‘Virgil.’

“Oh.” ‘Virgil’ says as he unwraps himself. ‘Logan’ squeals.

“Aww! You two are just so adorable I can’t even!” Thomas stares at ‘Logan.’ He knew they had switched, but it was insane to see Logan like this.

“Could you switch us back now, please?” I look at Thomas. He snaps his fingers, and just like that, I’m in my own body. I see Patton’s smile falter.

“Hey, it’s okay.” I hug him once more as we sink back down into Thomas’ mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that little 3-parter.  
> I'm curious: What is your favourite side?


	5. Lighting Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is scared of the lightning outside, Logan comforts him with facts.

**Warning: Panic attack**

**Analogical**

**_CRASH!_ **

He could hear it ringing through his ears.

**_BANG!_ **

He gripped his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to stop.

**_BOOM!_ **

Virgil curled in on himself. Bright flashes of light filled the room. He could hear the rumble of thunder, the crash of heavy rain banging at the windows. His breathing was quick and unsteady. He grit his teeth together and rocked back and forth on the floor of his bedroom.

**_BANG!_ **

He screamed in fright. He ran to the corner of his room and curled up as tightly as he could, trying his hardest to disappear. Everything was dark, and he could hardly see. His vision was blurry and impaired by tears. There was a constant ringing in his ears. He was having a panic attack.

He felt a weight on his shoulders and he squealed again, trying to push away from the feeling to no avail.

"Shh, shh, Virgil you're okay just breathe." Virgil couldn't tell who's voice it was, but he tried listening to it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't steady himself. He felt his hand being guided away from his body and tried to pull it back. The grip was strong as they placed his hand somewhere and held it.

"Follow my breathing, okay? In for 4," The person breathed in, and Virgil felt his hand rise up with it. He did as he was told as best as he could.

"Hold for seven," Virgil concentrated on the voice and held shaky breath.

"Breathe out of eight," they both breathed out, Virgil not making it to eight and having to take two more breaths. They did this two or three times until Virgil's breathing began to steady itself. Virgil opened his eyes slightly to see Logan's concerned face staring at him. His hand was rested on Logan's chest, Logan's hand holding it there in place. Seeing Virgil beginning to calm down, Logan moved to sit next to Virgil, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Virgil leaned in to rest on his shoulder. Logan used his other hand to play with his hair, Virgil happily leaning into the touch.

"Did you know that the flashes we see as a result of lightning travel at the speed of light? That's almost 300,000,000 metres per second, or 671,000,000 miles per hour, whereas the actual lightning strike travels at a comparatively gentile 270,000 miles per hour." Virgil felt his eyes close, he breathing become slow and steady.

"Lightning can also help plants to grow. The extreme heat of a lightning strike causes nitrogen in the air to fuse with oxygen. This creates nitrogen oxide which combines with moisture in the air. All of this makes rainfall and water plants with nitrate-rich water."

Logan felt the weight of Virgil's head become heavier. He realised he was asleep. Logan chuckled softly. He carefully moved Virgil's head off his shoulder and stood up, stretching his legs only to crouch back down. He placed one hand behind his back and one at the back of his knee joint, picking him up bridal style. Virgil's head rested on his chest as he brought him over to his bed, carefully placing him on his bed. Logan looked around until he saw Virgil's duvet on the floor, picking it up and placing it over the sleeping side. Logan was about to leave when he saw Virgil's frown, eyebrows furrowed. Logan moved over to the side of Virgil's bed and got under the covers. Almost immediately Virgil moved to rest his head on Logan's stomach.

_I guess I'm a pillow for tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Prinxiety and Logicality, but I also love a bit of Analogical every once and a while :)
> 
> Who do you ship?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
